Thunder
by Atlandim
Summary: Not long after their marriage, in a stormy night, Milo soon discovers the childhood fear of his beloved wife. One-shot! Please Review!


**Thunder**

**Milo and Kida are married. He soon discovers in the middle of the night the childhood fear of his beloved wife.**

**I haven't written FanFics in so loooong! But here is a little something that's just as Fluffy as Milo's cat xD Hope you enjoy and please review! Or the Leviathan will haunt your dreams! **

**Oh and The King's Daughter (formerly known as the Young and Adventurous Elisa) will be updated soon this summer so keep an eye on that as well! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Milo never thought that in Atlantis it would rain. But then as a scientist it was so obvious that there would be! The water falls to the lava tubes almost every day making a sort of Water cycle effect thus leading to precipitation in Atlantis! He was fascinated!

Of course a few days after the crew left the city became more humid, and there were drizzles every now and then. That's when he asked Kida if it rained in the city.

The question sort of made her tense "Yes, there is rainfall and storms throughout the seasons." He was so astonished. Well when it came to anything of Atlantis he would be so happy. He was a newcomer after all, and since he would live here in the city from now on every little detail was fascinating to him.

The rain wasn't much of importance until after he and Kida married. A few months after their marriage Milo had finally experienced the strongest of storms he has experienced since he's been in Atlantis. For Atlantis being underground, it felt like it wasn't. It was as if they were actually experiencing a real thunderstorm from above the surface. He felt like he was in the east coast where storms like these were no stranger to him. He understood why the storm occurred; he kept track of time and by the looks of it spring was already occurring in the surface world. His theory was that the crystal kept with the seasons from the surface world even if they were underground, and his theory so far was correct for it was getting warmer in the city.

The first thunderstorm lasted all day. Milo loved the rain. He even was running with the little Atlantean children that were playing in the rain. Kida didn't join him for according to her she was very busy. Milo was disappointed he wanted to dance with Kida in the rain or maybe even kiss her, but maybe another time.

Night fell and there was still rain. Milo tried to sleep but he couldn't because of the rain. At first, Kida was soundly asleep not bothered by the rain and then the thunder and lightning happened…

BOOM!

The loudest thunder he had heard. He flinched, but Kida started kicking and screaming in her dreams.

"Kwahm, Mahtim! Mahtim! Mahtim! Tabtoap!" She started yelling for her mother and father.

The thunder came again.

"Mehbelmoak! Mehbelmoak!" She was yelling and Milo was getting scared. He tried shaking her to wake her up.

"Kida! Wake up! Wake up!"

She opened her eyes. He saw tears in her eyes.

"Oh Milo! Forgive me! I had a bad dream. I didn't mean to wake you up." She kept crying and hugged him.

He hugged her back "It's ok. I wasn't asleep anyway. It's over now."

"Kwahm. It is not over….I hate the—"

BOOM!

She made a strange squealing sound and hugged him even tighter. Milo knew what was causing the nightmares.

"Kida? Are you afraid of the rain?"

She nodded "Every time it rains here in the city, I have nightmares and I can not stop it. Especially when there's—"

BOOM!

She hugged a little bit more tight, and he was almost gasping for air. She was very strong.

"There's nothing to be afraid of thunder and lightning Kida. It's part of the rain. The rain is like the Heart of Atlantis. We need it to survive. Without it there would be no plants, water, or even creatures. We all depend on it to survive, and the city needs it to look beautiful."

Kida stood quiet for a moment "I understand, but those were the noises I heard in the mehbelmoak. I remember the thunder, and the screaming. I can not get the screaming out of my head. That is why when it rains at night I have the nightmares. I hear the screaming of the people in my dreams and all I want is Mahtim back."

She started crying again. She buried her head on Milo's chest and Milo started rubbing her head and her back "Shh! Shh! It's gone now. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. Ignore the thunder. Don't listen to it. Don't think of the screaming."

It took a while, but Kida finally stopped crying. And when she finally looked up he wiped away the tears from her face. He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"Are you feeling better?"

BOOM!

Before she could answer she flinched "A little. Thank you."

She then gave him a peck on the lips "Thank you for being here for me, and for comforting me."

He chuckled "That's my job. I would be a lousy husband if I didn't."

She smiled back. Milo then put his forefinger under her chin so then she could raise her head to meet his eyes. At that moment he leaned in and kissed her. He gave her a long and tender kissed. Every time they kissed Kida felt as if she could literally melt in his arms.

Because of her fear Kida couldn't go to sleep anymore. Not until the rain subsided, and that didn't occur until morning. So Milo decided to tell her a story. They were lying in bed, wrapped in each other's arms as Milo began telling Kida the story. She was a bit sad though when he told her the story about a boy named Romeo and a girl named Juliet. Their love was forbidden, because of hatred between their families. They were so in love that nothing mattered to them, but to be together and thus ended in a tragic end.

"That is sad" Kida murmured. "They loved each other."

"Yeah" Milo sighed.

"I am glad that we did not end like Romeo and Juliet." She smiled at him.

He kissed her head "Yeah we got lucky."

"Milo?"

"Hmm?" Kida could tell that Milo was already getting sleepy.

"I am glad I now have you here for whenever it rains." Kida smiled. "I do not feel as scared anymore."

Milo opened his eyes, looked at her and kissed her head. "I'm glad, because I will always be here Kida."

Kida smiled, closed her eyes, and rested her head on Milo's chest. She finally fell asleep without being bothered anymore of the thunder, the rain, or the lightning.

From that moment on Kida wasn't scared anymore of the storms that would happen in the middle of the night. She hated that Milo knew her biggest fear, but she knew there was nothing to be afraid of now that she had him by her side. She always looked forward every night, rain or no rain, to wake up and be grateful to have Milo sound asleep next to her every morning.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it! I kinda had planned of making it more...intimate (if you know what I mean ;D) but I decided to save all that for later! **

**Please Review!**


End file.
